Best Car RideEver
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: Ashley and Megan are stuck in the car with the Shield but what happens when the boys cant handle it and the girls want more..Things get hot and heavy in the late night hotel rooms.(The only people I own this is myself along with Megan whose my best friend) Roman/OC, Seth/OC/Dean


I stared out the window and sighed…Whos ever idea it was to drive to our next show was freaking insane..It was going to take a day to get there and everyone wanted to Road trip…

My name is Ashley but outside the Wrestling world I go Sweetz or Ash.. I have worked for the WWE for the past 10 years and right now Im currently part of the Shield along with my best friend Megan. I sighed and looked at my iPad..It was around Midnight, I was stuck in the back of the Van with Mr. Dean Ambrose, Seth was laying down on the center seat and Megan was up front with Roman…We had just left Philadelphia about 3 hours ago and now we were trying to drive as far as we could before we got tired, well most of us..

I looked at Ambrose who had his feet propped up against Seth's seat and was all comfy…He looked over and gave me a lil smile.

I pulled up twitter on my iPad and smiled at the tweets from the fans..surprisingly when we joined up with the boys our fan base was supportive..He leaned over and was reading over my shoulder….I guess you could say I was "closest" with Dean..He was just so different from any other guy I had ever worked with. He had a temper and was sarcastic yet when we were like this, in the car or just us talking he was a completely different guy..Hes mellow and very laid back…it was kinda nice..

I yawned quietly and he took my ipad and slipped it back in his cover and put it in the side pocket of the van..I looked at him confused, He pulled out one of the pillows from the back and put it on his lap and patted it..I laid down facing up so I could see him..i pulled my blanket up that I had with me and he looked down at me and smiled…I wasn't used to him being this caring..

i felt his hand under the cover and he grabbed mine and laced his fingers with mine…

I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed..I pushed the cover down to where our hands were exposed…I ran my other hand up and down his arm drawing little designs I saw a small smile on the face of Ambrose….Suddenly the car stopped and the lights came on making all of us start moving…

"I need to pee…" Roman said from the front…Everyone got out of the car and Stretched…it wasn't often Roman stopped so when he did we took advantage…We went inside the rest stop to get coffees, drinks, snacks..

"Soo" I heard Megan say..

"Yes bestie" I said..

"What up with Romeo watchin your every move" She asked..I turned and looked at her confused..

"What do u mean?" I asked..

She pointed and I turned to see Dean standing outside smoking watching us..We both waved and he just rolled his eyes and waved back..I just shook my head and sighed..

"He likes you" Meg whispered..

"He does not" I said back..

"He does..you can see it in his eyes" She said as she grabbed a candy bar..I just rolled my eyes and went to make a coffee..

I was looking at the flavors when I felt and arm wrap around my shoulder…I just sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder…

"Yes Ambrose" I asked..

"I need coffee Sweetz" he said..

"What kind u want" I asked..

"whatever you get..we will share" he said..

"are you paying?" I asked kiddingly..

"Duh..of course" he said smiling

I made a large coffee and we both grabbed some other stuff and we headed up to pay..Before I could get my wallet out he had me beat and paid for all our stuff together I gave him a look and he just rolled his eyes..I took the bag from the cashier and we went back to the van..Seth was leaning up against the van talking to Roman who was pumping gas..

"Ash settle this debate.."Seth said

"Oh great" I said sarcastically..

"Who is the better wrestler…Cena or Orton" He asked..

"Orton" I said…

"OK…..Why do all the women like them" Roman asked..

"Hell if I know I mean Orton's hot but he's not my type and Cena I will never understand his fan base.." I said back to them..I noticed a look on Deans face but I didn't say anything..

"Alright lemme go pay quick since I have cash" Roman said and him and Seth walked inside..I climbed into the backseat and Dean followed I put the coffee in the cup holder and set the bag between us…

"What was that look for?" I asked him..

"You think Orton's hot" He said making a face..

"Ok lets squash this before u get the wrong idea..like I said to the boys, he's hot and I understand why girls like him but he's not my type..." I told him..

"Who is your type" He asked looking up at me…

"Can you keep a secret" I said…

He nodded and leaned closer…

"My type is Jon Moxley" I whispered kissing his cheek before everyone loaded back into the car…

"Onward to Tampa" I heard Megan call from the front seat..

"Roman what state are we even in" I asked..

"We are in Maryland" He answered..

I sighed leaned back against the seat..I looked at Dean who had this lil smirk on his face…I looked through the bag of goodies and took out a bag of Tootsie pops..I passed the bag around the car and Seth and Meg both took on..Dean watched my ever move…I smirked and looked around the car..Megan and Roman were rockin out to the radio and Seth had his headphones on..

I leaned closer to him and he just turned his head and looked at me…

"You wanna taste" I teased waving my pop in front of him…He looked at me and nodded…I touched it to his lips and he opened his mouth, just the way he worked his tongue around the pop was pretty hot..I pulled it out of his mouth and popped it back in mine…

He leaned closer and I looked into his eyes…

"If you wanted something to suck on baby I could have found something for you" he said winkin at me…I felt my cheeks blush, he's never talked like that before..

He laughed and leaned his head back..I reached over and grabbed the coffee and smacked his chest, he looked at me and took the coffee and started drinkin…

I leaned forward to see Seth staring up at ceiling, He looked at me and smiled and reached up and took my hand..Seth was like that best friend that you could be all cuddles with but it didn't mean anything…Normally when we would be driving and he would get a headache or something he would reach his hand over to me no matter where I was and he would want me to do reflexology on him to make the headache go away… I reached for my purse and gave him some pain killers and started massaging his hand..I felt the seat shift and noticed Ambrose was a lot closer…Within 15 mins Seth was passed out and I put his hand by his side and sat back only for Ambrose to wrap his arm around my shoulder..

"So your type is Mox huh?" he whispered..

I nodded..

"I think we are gonna enjoy this ride" he cooed

I looked up at him and saw a devious look in his eyes..He leaned closer and moved my hair to the opposite side and lightly traced his finger up my arm making me shiver..I looked up to make sure Roman and Megan weren't catching on and all I saw was Megan's hand in Romans lap and in the mirror I saw Roman biting his lip…

I smirked..I felt Ambrose kiss my hand and I looked at him and nodded towards the front he looked and his jaw dropped he went to say something but I covered his mouth with my hand…He looked at me and I just shook my head..I leaned next to his ear and sucked on his earlobe..

"Let them have their fun Ambrose, while we are back here having ours…" I whispered..

I pulled my hand away and he leaned in kissing me hard..I knew my lips were going to be bruised but to be honest I didn't care..i felt him bite at my lip gently sucking on it..I had to hold back my moan..We broke apart and he just bit his lip and looked at me…I heard a low moan from the front of the van and I had to cover both of our mouths from laughing..

He turned and looked at me..I moved my hand to his cheek and he kissed my forehead. I pulled him down and kissed him..I felt him grab my hand he he broke the kiss and kissed my knuckles..

"You are a tease Ambrose" I whispered..

"Trust me baby I haven't even started, by the time im done with you, you'll be begging for me to fuck you in front of all of them.." He growled.

I bit my lip and looked into those icy blue eyes..I felt like if he could tease why don't beat him at his own game..I cuddled into him and he leaned back and wrapped his arms tighter around me, in the process his shirt came up a lil..i smirked and let my hand go under his shirt right above his pants…I looked up at him and his eyes were closed..I let my hand slip a little lower..He reached over and covered us with a blanket and I quietly unbuttoned and unzipped him….I peaked up from to see Megan turn up the music and put her hand back in Romans lap..

I looked up and Ambrose and he just bit his lip from laughing…He looked down at me and I slipped my hand inside his boxers he rolled his hips against my hand and I moved my hand back up to his waist..He growled..

"This is by my ruled baby..not urs" I said to him smirking.

"Don't play with fire" He growled..

I kissed him lightly and slipped my hand back down the front of his pants and massaged him threw his boxers..He groaned quietly and threw his head back.

All of a sudden the car stopped again and the doors opened..i pulled my hand out of his pants and he growled..

"We need to crash for the night ok?" I heard Roman call from the front…We nodded and Ambrose quick fixed himself and I woke up Colby and we went in side the hotel..

"I'm sorry sir but we only have two rooms left" I heard the front desk agent say..

"Rome just take the rooms" I said to him..as Seth leaned his head on one shoulder and Dean on the other..

"Its two rooms" He told me

"Soo You and Meg can share and I'll share with Ambrose and Rollins or us girls can share and u three can share.." I told him smirking…

"Megan are u ok with that…Us sharing?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded..

"Are you two ok with all of us sharing?" I asked them..both of them agreed to it.

He got us the rooms and we grabbed our bags from the van and headed to them…Sadly they were on opposite ends of the hallway..

(Megan's POV)

We walked down the hall and opened our door to our room, my jaw dropped it was beautiful!

"Wow Rome this is beautiful" I whispered…I heard the bags dropped and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"You know that lil stunt in the car was just cruel" he growled. I smirked and turned around in his arms.

"You wanted me to prove I wasn't scared to make a move" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You do realize that I am gonna made you pay for that" he whispered..He leaned down and kissed my neck..

I pushed him away and laughed.

"You think im intimidated by you big man Why don't you let me finish?" I giggled…

I dropped to my knees and pulled down his track pants and his boxers..Noticing he was still hard as a rock. I winked up at him, I figured if he wanted me to prove myself I would..I took as much as I could of him all the way down swallowing around him..He moaned and pulled my hair..I looked up at him and winked…I ran my tongue on the underneath of him making sure he felt my tongue piercing..I sucked on the tip running it around the head of his cock. He growled and threw me on the bed..He climbed on top of me..His hair was tied back and he kissed me roughly, He moved down to my neck and He sucked on it leaving a deep purple hickey..I moaned and ran my fingers down his back making him moan..

"Why didn't u ever tell me u had ur tongue pierced?" He whispered..

"It's a secret weapon" I smirked looking up at him. He dropped his weight and I could feel how hard he was, I grinded up against him and he groaned…He pulled back and looked down at me…

"Your such a fuckin tease Megan…Do you want this baby?" he tease rubbing his dick against my womanhood…I moaned and nodded…

"Please Roman!" I whined..he laughed and I felt his hand go up my skirt..He pushed the fabric aside and dipped his head down, He kissed up my thighs making me whimper, He looked up at my and smirked.. He pushed up my skirt and pulled down my undies, his eyes, clouded with lust..He leaned down and felt his mouth against me I felt him flick his tongue against my clit I groaned and went to open my mouth but he covered it with one of his hands...and the over pulled my hair..

"just shut up and enjoy it baby, No more talking, No more whining, the only thing I want coming out of those beautiful lips is moaning and my name, Do u understand baby…You are MINE now." He growled..I just nodded…He unbuttoned my top and pulling it off..

"Good god your beautiful" He groaned. He leaned in and kissed me hard bruising my lips.

I moaned as he bit my neck. I ran my fingers threw his hair and pulled out his pony tale letting his hair fall over his shoulders..I bit my lip, he looked so fucking gorgeous..

"Are you ready for this baby girl?" He smirked looking down at me. I nodded..He reached over and grabbed his bag and pulled out a condom.

"Lemme help you baby" I whispered..He looked up at me and nodded…He moved back and laid down neck to me on the bed..I straddled his waist and leaned down and kissed him…I slipped it on him and he flipped me over holding my wrists above my head..

"Tell me you want this baby" He moaned rubbing against my thigh..

"Please Rome… I need you… I want you so bad" I groaned..

He smirked and slammed into me balls deep, I screamed out in pleasure and so did he.. He looked at me and I just nodded…Sure I had been with a couple guys but Good God He was beyond perfect.. He picked up his pace, I threw my head back and bit my lip.. I felt him lean down and kiss my neck..I knew there wasn't going to be any sleeping…and I was perfectly ok with that.

(Ashleys POV)

Me and the boys walked to our room and I opened the door and my jaw dropped the room was beautiful!

"Wow" I heard Seth say..

"Beats sleeping in van by a long shot!" Dean chimed in.

"Ill sleep on the floor" Seth said..

"No ur not..The beds big enough for all of us to share" I told him.

"Yall promise not to cop a feel?" I said to them..

"No promises sweetheart" Dean said..

"I agree with him" Seth said.. I rolled my eyes yet at the same time the images of a threesome came to surface. I bit my lip and shook my head..

"What?" Dean asked lookin at me amused.

"Huh? Oh nothing" I said lookin at him..

"Spill it!" Seth said.

"Just the thought of a three-sum" I said like it was nothing..I put my bag on the floor and grabbed something to change into.

I looked up at the boys and I don't know whose face was more red..I smirked and walked over to Seth and he looked up at me…I got so close that our lips were almost touching…

"You know you thought about it Sethy….What it would be like…" I whispered..His big brown eyes changed from normal to lustful…I smiled and kissed him lightly…

I looked over at Dean who was now in sweat pants and no shirt and sitting on the chair watchin us…I climbed on his lap and leaned down and kissed his neck. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer..

We broke a part and I looked him in the eyes…

"You know u wanna see it too baby" I whispered against his lips.

"How about this..if this happens..tomorrow once we are back on the road you are MINE…Deal?" Dean responded.. I looked into those blue eyes and nodded..

"Deal" I heard Seth speak up..

"Your serious you are ok with this?" I asked him

He nodded and I looked at Dean and he just smirked…I got off his lap and walked over to Seth..He looked at me and licked his lips…

"Can I undress you Sethy?" I pouted…He nodded and leaned in and kissed me hard I was kinda taken back how forceful he was, yet at the same time I was kinda turned on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss I pushed his zip up off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground, I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped him…I felt arms wrap around my waist and Dean kiss my shoulder…

Seth and I broke apart and I leaned back against him. He bit my neck making me moan. I opened my eyes and looked at Seth who was now in his boxers.

"I think your wearing to much baby" Seth said..

"Seth why don't you help her out" Dean commanded..He nodded and pulled me out of Deans arms. He pulled off my hoodie and my cami underneath it. I felt his travel down to my bra..

"Purple looks sexy on you Ash" Seth said squeezing me threw my bra..I bit my lip..I felt Dean unhook the back and push the straps off my shoulders…I reached back between us and slipped my hand inside Deans boxers..He moaned and looked at Seth and just nodded…Seth pushed me back onto the bed and pulled my pants off..I looked at Dean who was rubbing himself threw his boxers..

"Do you have any idea how fuckin sexy you look" Dean growled..I bit my lip and stuck out my hand to him..

"Come here baby.." I said sweetly..

I looked at Seth and winked..Dean walked around the other side of the bed and knelt on the bed and pulled me up to meet him…He leaned down and kissed me and I bit his lip and he moaned into the kissed.. I felt the bed shift behind me and Seth started kissing my neck and his hand slipped down in my panties..I felt him start showing his moves and I moaned into the kiss..I pulled back from the kiss and leaned back into Seths arms…

"You are sooo turned on girl…Should we let Dean feel how turned on you are?" He said, I nodded…I looked up at him and he smirked at me..He moved closer and Seth moved his hand and it was replaced by Deans..

"Good god" He whispered, I moaned as he thrusted his finger in me knuckles deep..I kept eye contact with Dean and he just licked his lips and smirked…

"Lay down baby" He whispered.

He pulled his hand back and I laid down..He whispered something to Seth who got a huge smile on his face..Both of them stripped completely down to nothing…

"Now we are gonna make sure you remember this night forever" Seth cooed..

I reached my hand out and wrapped it around his member and started slowly moving my hand up and down…He groaned and closed his eyes…I looked down to see Dean smirking, he kissed up my thigh never breaking eye contact.

"You thought u were cute with that lollipop earlier baby…Why don't you show Seth how talented that mouth of yours really is while I show you how talented mine is" He said..

"You mean your better at something else then just bitching?" I said rolling my eyes..

"Hmm keep it up baby" He mocked..

I looked up at Seth who was trying not to laugh…I licked the tip of his cock and his eyes shot back to me…

"Whats so funny Sethy?" I asked sweetly..

"mm nothing babe" He said quietly..

I licked the tip again taking him in my mouth making him groan …I felt Dean mouth against my core and I moaned around Seth..

"Ohh god…Dean make her moan again.." Seth sighed…Dean moved his tongue slowly around my clit making me moan again..Seth grabbed my hair and slipped his dick further into my mouth till he was deep in. I swallowed around him making him buck his hips..He moved in and out, I suck around him, I looked up at him, his eyes were black with lust. I reached down ran my fingers threw Deans hair as he looked up at me…He kissed up my stomach and Seth pulled out of my mouth..

"Dean…we need to switch if she keeps this up I aint lasting much longer" Seth moaned out…

All Dean did was nod..he moved up and touched the side of my face…I smiled up at him and he winked.. I felt Seth kiss my thigh and I looked down at him and he just smiled..

"Don't worry Ill be gentle" He whispered…

"Wait.."I said…He looked up at me and I reached down and pulled the band out of his hair making his curls fall around his shoulders…

"ok.."I said quietly..He smiled..I felt Dean caress the side of my face and I looked up at him..His member was rock hard..I licked my lips and reached over and wrapped my hands around him..He inhaled sharply I pumped him a little bit and took him completely into my mouth making him curse quietly..

I felt Seths fingers playing and it made me groan..

"Oh fuck..Good god" Dean groaned he ran his fingers threw my hair rocking his hips back and forth…Soon enough it got to be too much…

"Baby I need to fuck you.." Dean moaned…I ran my tongue along his shaft making him shudder before pulled my mouth off with a pop..

I moan as Seth flicked my clit..

"Oh god Seth…" I said grabbing his hair and pushing him off …He looked up at me and licked his lips…

"Lay down Ambrose, Seth come here…" I whispered…

"Seth I think we should making this lil one scream so loud Roman and Megan get worried.." He teased.

"what do you think Miss Ashley, do you want us both inside you" Seth cooed before kissing my neck. I nodded, Ambrose laid on the bed and I climbed on top of him..He reached up and cupped my chest I sighed and bit my lip..

I felt Dean lift me up a little and I came back down making him go in deep, I leaned down and kissed him..

"Good God your so tight" he groaned..

"You ready?" Seth asked..I nodded…

"Take a deep breath ok? Seth wont hurt you..We both love you baby girl..Right Seth?" Dean moaned..

"Right..We love you so much babe" Seth whispered… I felt myself being filled by now Seth..I bit my lip and closed my eyes…I felt fingers pull my lip from my teeth. I opened my eyes and saw Dean lookin up at me…

"Breathe baby.." he whispered..

I took a deep breath and leaned back against Seth making him go deeper..I think all three of us moaned with that action..I turned and looked at Seth and he leaned in and kissed me roughly, I ran my fingers threw his hair pulling him closer..I felt Deans hands on my thighs..

I sighed and broke the kiss and looked at him..He smirked and I leaned back over him and kissed him.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered against me…

I looked into his eyes and for one I saw the arrogance was gone..

I felt Seth grab my hips and pulled out and made both of us moan..He moved back in side making me groan..

"You ok?" he asked from behind me…

"MMmm yes go faster baby" I moaned..Not breaking eye contact with Dean..

Seth pulled out and slammed back in eventually both of them got into a rhythm and it was intense..I have never felt that much pleasure in my life..

"Good god Babe..I don't think im gonna last much longer" Seth groaned

I looked back at him and smirked…I turned and looked at Dean who was biting his lip…I knew he wasn't going to last longer either…

"Since both mmmm of you got to taste me I wanna taste you two as well, OH shit..Seth please lay down next to him…" I said..

Seth pulled out and I groaned a little..He laid down next to Dean..I knelt over Seth and kissed him sweetly…then doing the same with Dean.. I wrapped my hands around both of them and started pumpin..It was hot watching both of them squirm and moan under my touch. I leaned over Dean and wrapped my lips around his dick and felt his hands go to the back of my hand..I continued to jack of Seth while I was blowing Dean.

"Jesus your mouth is amazing" He moaned and started rolling his hips against my mouth…

I heard a whimper come from Seth and he let my pull back..I moved over and started deep throating Seth..He moaned and mimicked Deans movement, He thrusted his hips up..

"Shit..Ash im gonna cum" He moaned I looked up at him and smirked…I sucked on the tip winked at him..I watched his eyes roll back and he emptied every thing he had..I felt him come down off his high…I licked him clean and he let go of my hair and I pulled off him with a pop…

"My god." He sighed…I giggled as he ran his fingers threw his hair…

I looked at Dean and he pulled me up so we were face to face…He looked over at Seth and nodded…

Seth sat up and grabbed my hips and pushed me down takin Dean balls deep..I sighed and looked at Dean he had this glimmer in his eyes as he grabbed my waist and flipped me over, he leaned down and kissed me..He started to pick up his pace..

I moaned and felt like I was on cloud 9, He leaned down biting my neck which was what it took to push me over the edge and him, We both came down off of our orgasms and he rolled off me…I was now in between both of them…He got off the bed and went into the bathroom, coming back out with a warm wash cloth…

I took it from him and cleaned all 3 of us up…All of us were spent…I laid down next to my loves and sighed..I never imagined this would be the result of tonight..

"You are amazing" I heard Seth sigh..I smiled and kissed his cheek..I felt Dean wrap his arms around my waist and he pulled up the covers..

I turned so I was on my back and both of the boys laid their heads on my chest…I played with both of their hair I felt Seths breathing change and he moved his head back to his pillow…Dean looked up at me and smiled..

"Remember…tomorrow its me and you once we get back in that van" He whispered..

"OF course baby..whatever you want.." I whispered back..He picked his head up and looked to see Seth was passed out…He moved and pulled me into him..and I cuddled against his chest and he wrapped his one arm around my shoulder and the other he laced his fingers with mine and kissed them.

The next morning..

We all got up and showered and we went down to Roman and Megans room…She answered the door and we bust out laughing…my best friend looked like she had a rough night her neck was covered in hickies…

"You umm got something on ur neck bestie" She said pointing to my neck..

I rolled my eyes…

"Question is princess which ones it from" I said she looked at both of them and then at me…

I watched Roman wrap his arms around her waist and look at us…

"Babe both of them have hickies.." he said to her…

"Oh snap someone had a good night" She mocked.

"I think its in agreement that alllllll of us had our fun" Dean said wrapping his arm around me…


End file.
